Snowstorm in April
by sojirom
Summary: No Jack! Knock before you sneak into a growing boys room! Oh noes! Look what you've done!
1. Chapter 1

A Snowstorm in April

He sat perched high in a tree as he watched a young girl and her mother board the car. Lately it was becoming harder and harder for Jack to find time to spend with Jamie now that he was older. As a child it was cute for him to have an invisible friend but as an older teenager it would have him sent for counseling, or worse, medication. But being Jack's first believer, Jamie held a special place fin his life. So whenever he had the chance he would sneak over for a visit. It was hard enough since Jamie started at the university, he was always busy, but his biggest obstacle for him was Sophie, she was still at an age she believed and could see him. Sneaking in with such a loud, boisterous girl made it harder on Jamie.

Jack waited until the car turned the corner before throwing open the window, "Jamie!"

"J-Jack?" Jamie cried out, his face pale. "Get out!" he groaned, reaching for a pillow, pressing it to his lap.

"Whatcha doing?" Jack asked walking around the now scarlet faced boy. An open magazine at his feet was decorated with exposed men and women, a bottle of baby oil, next to him and tissues at the ready.

"jack..." Jamie pleaded. Jack just smiled gently, pulling the pillow away. "Don't!"

"Its okay, I've seen it done before."

"Done?" Jamie blushed, exposing an erection. Jack gripped it, pulling on it.

"Yes," he pointed to Jamie's laptop, " I've seen it on that thing, you've left it on when you've gone to school. Jack pumped his hand, causing Jamie to gasp.

" You shouldn't do this Jack," he groaned, " we're both boys."

"Its okay, I don't mind," Jack pumped faster. Jamie arched his body back to his bed, covering his mouth with both hands to contain his loud, throaty moans. As Jack gave a twist or tug Jamie's body shuddered.

"Jack stop! I'm gonna cum!" Jamie pulled his pillow over his face to hide his embarrassment. But Jack didn't stop, his movements became faster and more sporadic, causing the teen to release into Jack's hand. Jack just studied the translucent substance. "Jack..." Jamie was about to apologize when his friend brought his fingers to his mouth, licking up the semen. "Jack!"

"Hmm," he licked his lips, before staring down at Jamie, whose body was full on scarlet. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you do that?"

"It's what they did on there," referring to the laptop again. Jack began to crawl his way on the bed, bringing his face against Jamie's, placing a kiss upon his lips. "More?"

"J-jack...?" The boy breathed.

"How about more?" Jack pulled his shirt off, pressing his body against the teens. He began to reach for Jamie's shirt when a hand stopped him.

"Jack, I don't know if you know but this... the stuff in those videos... it's..."

"Sex, I know," he smiled.

"You know?"

"Of course, I was human once,"

"You where?"

"Yes, many, many years ago. I was human, I had human desires, needs. I was considered an adult. It was normal for a boy my age to have a wife and child of my own,"

"Child? S-so have you...?"

"N-no, I wanted to, but I just didn't have time. It was a time with a lot of illness. My father passed from consumption, I felt obligated to help my mother and siblings. I worked in town and in my free time I took care of my little sister so my mother could work. It gave her piece of mind, and I still was allowed to keep my immaturity, and play. I suppose I did wish one day I could play with my own child, and I surely would've taken a wife once my sister was married off..."

"Jack,"

Jack smiled as Jamie's voice brought him back from his memory. He grabbed a hold of Jamie's shirt, pulling it over his head in a quick motion.

"W-w-wait! I-I've never done it before,"

"Neither have I," He worked on his buckle, sliding his pants past his rear.

"What I mean is..." Jamie pushed Jack off, crawling against the bed's headboard, "W-who does what?"

"Hmm?" He pondered the question, sitting back on the bed. "Well, I guess, do you want to do it?"

"..." Jamie blushed, turning his head away, giving an ever so slight nod.

"Well then," Jack crawled next to him, forcing him to look at him, "What do you want? As long as it's with you, Jamie, I don't mind."

"T-then, can I... to you..."

"Are you scared?"

"No," Jamie shook his head, "maybe nervous, I don't want to hurt you,"

"You wont hurt me," Jack finished removing his clothes, "I trust you."

"Thank you," Jamie leaned in close, giving Jack a kiss as his hand massaged between Jack's legs.

"Ah..." Jack blushed. It was the first time he was touched there by another person. Jamie's fingers danced along his prick, as his mouth found Jack's neck. His lips presses tightly as he sucked in on his skin. The guardian let out strange high pitched squeaks, a noise he had not made before, which embarrassed him. "J-Jamie...!"

Jamie pulled away, admiring a bright red spot he left behind. "Lay back, please," he asked, moving a hand from Jack's penis to his anus. Jamie studied Jack's body intently. At his reactions. At the pale skin in comparison to his own. As the bright pink anus that twitched when he touched it. He reached for the baby oil, drizzling a little on Jack's testicles, watching it cascade towards his anus.

"..." Jack watched in anticipation at what his friend was doing. He could feel every touch, as it caused his body to burn with desire. It was a new experience. Something that was not only torturous but fun. Jamie grabbed his thigh, rolling him up on his shoulders, causing his ass to be exposed for Jamie's fervent gaze. He had wedged a pillow and knee in place so Jack couldn't lower himself back down. A strangely sadistic smile crossed the boy's face, as he poured more oil directly onto Jack's body. The excess dripped down his back as Jamie pushed a finger into the puddle. Jack tried to prepare his body for Jamie's finger, but Jamie did not push it in. He just rubbed the entrance. Jack let out a gasp, as his body was more than ready. Every time he thought Jamie was going to do something, he did not. It was a tease. A horrible and delightful tease. It caused Jack's body to leak a little onto his stomach. "J-Jamie..."

"Yes Jack?" Jamie smiled. He was enjoying this power play, his childhood friend was so confident before. So strong and dominate, but now, in this position, he looked delicate, weakened to Jamie's play.

"A-are you going to..."

"To what?" Jamie played innocent. If Jack can do it, so can he. His finger made around ring outside of Jack's sphincter.

Jack's face turned red, "Pu..." he cleared his throat, "Put, put it in...?"

"What in where?" It took all his control to keep a straight face as he thumbed the twitching anus.

"Jamie!" Jack cried.

"Oh Jack, how I've waited for this..."

"You have...AH!" Jamie had thrust a finger in. Jack's body was on such edge the sensation was overwhelming. His body felt as if he burst into flames. The finger didn't just settle in, it was twisted and wiggled, jerked and thrust, causing Jack's body to tremble. His mouth held suspended in a gasp in which moans and squeaks escaped. Saliva leaked from the corner of his mouth, making a trail down his cheek. Jamie smirked as he tortured his friend with another finger. Once Jack was able to compose himself while Jamie slowly stretched him open, he reached for him, "tell me."

"About what?" he questioned, slowing down a bit.

"Y-you wanted to do this too?"

"Of course, Jack," Jamie laughed, "I've been trying to leave you hints, but I didn't know if you were catching on. I can't right out ask you, now can I?" He pulled Jack's body open as wide as it would give, making Jack groan. "I can see inside of you, it's so pink,"

"D-don't..." Jack reached to cover himself but Jamie slapped his hand away. Jamie leaned over, bringing his face close to Jack's ass. Dropping a tongue out of his mouth, carefully he traced the entrance. "N-no, n-not there... Ja...ah..." Jack's embarrassment exploded, turning his face as red as a tomato. The tongue danced for a moment before plunging inside. Jamie's lips locked with his sphincter, giving a little suck. Jack's body trembled.

Jamie had considered doing this before, but was sure he wouldn't have the nerve when presented with the opportunity. He wasn't sure what to do, or what to expect, but his body moved on its own. Jack's skin was tasteless and slightly cool, but his insides where warm and Jack's twitching massaged his tongue. Jamie reluctantly removed his tongue, slurping up the warm and icy taste of his friend.

"You taste so good," Jamie blushed, giving another lick. "I've wanted to taste you for so long." Jamie lowered Jack's hips to rest on his lap. "I use to leave these magazines around to see if you would notice, maybe ask. You never did. So I started to leave my computer on for you. I even taught you how to use it for when I was at school, and some times I'd leave the porn on. I wanted you to ask me about it. I wanted to know your reaction."

"I did see them. I didn't realize you did it on purpose."

"I did, it was risky in case my mom came in here."

"She did once, I turned it off." Jack laughed.

"That's good." Jamie chuckled, "but there were other things. I tried to bring it up in conversations. Relationships, but you just wanted to play. I had once thought of just kidnapping you, and having my way. B-but I wouldn't really! S-so I started to leave the window open and unlocked when I masturbated, hoping you'd come in. It took about a year, but you finally did." he smiled.

"I...I had seen you do it before. From outside. I usually waited until you were done. I just didn't check today," Jack laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't" Jamie leaned over, giving him a kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck. "I'm going to enter you now, I'll try to be gentle,"

"I'm ready," Jack put his arms behind his head, gripping the blankets tightly as Jamie positioned himself. He could feel his friend's penis prod at him. His body was relaxed as much as he could while anticipating something he had longed for. Jamie edged in. The oil had made it easier for him to slide into Jack's tight backside. Jamie groaned with pleasure as Jack gasped. Slowly, he inched in, letting his friend's ass swallow his prick.

"Jack, I'm in," Jamie smiled proudly. Jack's face was half buried in a bundle of blankets. His face looked pained if it wasn't for the queer upturned corner of his lips that masochistically desired more. Jamie slid out, before returning to his position. Jack shuddered, twitching his hips with each slow movement Jamie made. He picked up the pace, causing throaty moans from Jack, whose hips rocked in opposition to his friend. Jamie slid out almost all the way before shoving his dick in hard, and deeper than before. Jack cocked his head, arching his back, and screamed out in pleasure. Jamie did it again and again and again. Jack's body trembled; his bobbing penis leaked across his body.

Jamie paused his thrusts to catch his breath; watching his partner gasp. He smirked, grabbing Jack's hips, twisting his body, so he was positioned on all fours. Jamie obtained a good purchase on the pale flesh, pulling him deep into his lap.

"Ahh!" Jack cried. He could feel Jamie's penis rub his insides, invading new areas with each penetration. There was a pain, but it melted into uncontrollable pleasure. Even if his lungs burned from loosing his breath during each moan, he wanted more and more. And Jamie gave him more. The intense thrusting and pounding caused a swelling inside of him. His penis ached and longed to release but Jack held back as long as he could.

"Ja-ck," Jamie shuddered with another thrust. His body was beginning to ache and he could feel his body nearly ready to release. His body jerked when he heard a low rumble from outside. He only now noticed the sky was dark with heavy storm clouds, and an icy wind blew in piles of snow that accumulated on his window sill and floor. "J-jack?" He questioned, but Jack was still rocking his body into Jamie.

Jamie grabbed Jack's hair, forcing his body to arch back as Jamie gave another thrust, finally releasing inside. As soon as he did, Jack's body shuddered, sending a stream of sperm across the bed, right as thunder clapped. Jamie released Jack, and his body flopped to the bed, gasping like a fish from water. Jamie rushed to the window, slamming it shut, taking a quick glance at the snow covered town. It seemed as if the temperature dropped 20 degrees within the hour, and a few inches of snow had already accumulated outside. He expected by shutting the window it would close off the outside world, but his room was frigid, and snow still fell in large thick clumps.

"Jack?" Jamie went back to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"..." he continued to gasp, his eyes parted ever so slightly, with a broad smile across his face, "ah..."

"Jack, you're making it snow in here!" He had also noticed the spot on his bed where Jack came was now under a thick sheet of ice. He frowned knowing this was not going to be easy to clean or explain to his mother.

"Jam..." Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position. He took a deep breath, before letting out a satisfied sigh. The snow stopped. "Jamie."

"It's freezing in here," Jamie said.

"O-oh," Jack shook his head. He wasn't sure what he was doing to cause it. Part of him wasn't even sure if it was him, but it was the only logical explanation. Jamie turned on an old heater to help knock the chill off.

"I've to clean this up before mom gets home!" Jamie gathered up some clothes, and reached for the bedding corner, when Jack grabbed him.

"That was fantastic, thank you, Jamie," Jack kissed his ear. Jamie blushed.

"M-maybe we can try it again some time..."

"I'd like that," Jack smiled, releasing his friend and helping him collect the bedding.

"Wait here," Jamie ran full speed out of the room, butt naked towards his laundry room.

While he was gone, Jack took a look outside. He opened the window and felt the chill of the north wind. A snow day, he thought. It continued to snow slightly, even after Jack's body calmed down.

"No I'm fine," Jamie said, entering the room, with a phone to his ear. His face turned scarlet seeing Jack stand nude before the window, with Jamie's own semen trickle down his leg. "Yeah, yeah, hey mom, I've to go, I was going to take a shower. No, I know, yes, okay. Bye." He hung the phone up.

"Checking up on you?"

"I called her, to make sure they weren't stuck in the snow somewhere. Apparently they are over my aunt's house, and are going to stay there until the plows clear the road."

"Sorry. When I get happy and have fun it snows."

"Well apparently you were very happy," Jamie pulled him from the window.

"And had a lot of fun," he added.

"D-do you want a shower or something?"

"No, I should go," Jack said, collecting his clothes and staff. "I'll bathe in the lake like I normally do. I should probably redirect the north wind. Didn't you tell me that this much snow at this time of the year is bad?"

"Y-yes, I suppose it is," Jamie looked dolefully.

"BUT!" Jack blurted, "we should do this again sometime." He pushed his lips into Jamie's.

For a moment they stayed that way. Just needing an excuse to keep them together, but even as a playful sprite, Jack did have responsibilities. He broke the kiss, wrapped his hoodie around his waist and climbed out the window. Jamie watched as Jack disappeared into the clouds. Within a few moments the snow stopped, the temperature returned and the clouds parted. Jack was gone.

Jamie closed his curtains, turning back to his room, to his bed, remembering his first time. He smirked because he knew it would not be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Snowstorm in April

Jack salted the little town of Burgess with snow, nearly every day since his encounter with Jamie. He wanted to keep winter around as long as possibly, so he could keep seeing him. Even with Easter come and gone, Jack did his best to keep the north wind nestled down.

He carefully walked a power line, leaving small icicles behind him, when he spotted Jamie. He was just getting off of the town's transit, heading for the university. Jack smiled. A few steps and a stride through the air, he landed a few feet ahead of Jamie, and the two friends he walked with.

"I wish it wasn't so cold," a girl muttered.

"It's not so bad," Jamie added. He had yet to notice Jack before him, but nor did his friends.

"Yeah, not like that freak storm a few days ago!" the boy to Jamie's right said. Jamie blushed, and that was when he looked up to see Jack's smirking face. He stopped in his tracks. His friend's had grown up and could no longer see Jack, but Jamie could. Jamie would forever. He cleared his throat, side stepped the guardian, and continued on as if he wasn't there.

"Jamie..." Jack followed him, hovering close to his ear, "Jamie, I know you can see me..."

"..." Jamie tried to ignore, but Jack's lips gently grazed his ear, causing a blush across his face. He wanted to greet him. He really did, but couldn't. What if his friends saw him talking to thin air? A teacher? Last time he talked to Jack in public he was fourteen and was sent to psychiatric help. He lied through his teeth that he was reciting lines from a movie, but at this age, there was no way he'd get away with that.

"Jamie..." Jack teased. He gave the tip of his ear a lick, sending shivers through Jamie's body.

"What wrong?" A friend asked.

"N-nothing," he blushed, "just a chill."

"You should've worn more than a hoodie," the other added.

"Did you like that, Jamie?" Jack asked. His hand reached forward, slipping under the open hoodie, and fingered a nipple. "Is this from me or the cold?"

"Aa!...Y-yeah, you're right," Jamie closed his jacket tight around him and strode faster into the building.

Jack took a step back up into the sky. He didn't dare enter the building. Something about a place that could cause children so much misery just did not seem the ideal place for the Guardian of Fun. So, instead, he followed Jamie's movements in secret from window to window, until he settled in on his first class. To Jack, it looked like all other school rooms he had seen. A half dozen lines of brown desks, with an instructor in the front, and a large board behind. The only difference was the board went from black to white over the years.

Luckily for Jack, someone had left the windows open in the room, which was perfect for what he was scheming, but first...

Class started. The teacher was some old guy that kept drawing symbols on the board, followed by words and formulas. For someone who never went to school it was Greek to Jack. However, he didn't come here for the lesson, no oh no, Jack was here because he longed for Jamie. He had since their encounter not too long ago. But Jamie had been so busy as of late, that Jack felt it best to stay away. That, and Jack had other towns to visit, to chill, to blanket in snow. But he was back now, and every day apart made him yearn for his childhood friend in the most uninnocent ways possible.

Jamie was only half paying attention to the board, his book was open and notes filled his papers, but his mind was a buzz with seeing Jack. His mind kept weighing the pros and cons of skipping school to spend the day with him. He hadn't seen him in a few days, and was worried about how things ended during their last encounter. He almost started to think Jack was mad at him. But today may suggest otherwise.

"Jamie!" Jack called from the window sill. He sat with his legs dangling inside the room.

Jamie's eyes shot open wide. He quickly glanced around, but no one else seemed to see Jack. Half of his classmates looked still asleep.

"Oh Jamie, I missed you," Jack hopped into the room. Jamie's eyes kept switching between Jack and the teacher who droned on about amino acids and proteins.

"Jamie, I want you again," Jack blushed slightly as he pealed away his shirt, dropping it to the floor.

"!" Jamie's face exploded red. He wanted to scream at Jack, tell him to put his clothes on, to leave, to visit him tonight, but he was unable to say a thing.

"I think about it, all the time, about what we did," Jack touched his chest with one hand, "your skin against mine," He dipped his other hand into his pants. "Your touch caused a fire in me, Ooh!" Jack made a little moaning sound. He dropped his pants, and spread himself across the teacher's desk, spilling papers on the floor.

"Someone close the window," the teacher ordered, as he picked up his spilt things. A student walked right in front of Jack, and was none the wiser. He proceeded to shut all the windows, trapping Jamie in the room with a horny Jack.

"Ahh, Jamie!" Jack grabbed himself, arching his back across the desk, causing more objects to tumble. Jamie turned away. He planted his face into his book, pushing his legs together, trying to will away his erection. He prayed no one saw it, or the strange way he was acting. He closed his eyes and wished and wished, trying to think of the ugliest woman in Burgess wearing a two piece. That should help. Or would've if he didn't open his eyes to see Jack perched upon his desk, completely in the nude.

"Jamie," he gently stroked himself, "touch me again!" His breath weighed heavily, and even if it was icy, it caused Jamie's body to burn.

Jack sat on the edge of the desk, with a foot dangling off the back, resting upon Jamie's crotch. His toes danced, causing his dick to become painfully confined. Jamie's pen held hand was positioned in the middle of taking a notes, but now pressed against his friend's genitals.

"Touch me, Jamie." Jack reached for his hand, trying to move it to his cock. Jamie jumped up.

"What is it Jamie?" the teacher asked.

"I don't feel well, I may puke, can I go to the rest room?"

"Yes, yes, if you are feeling sick you shouldn't have come in, now go,"

Jamie didn't gather his things, he just intertwined his fingers with Jack's pulling him along out of the room, at top speed. Once alone in the hallway, Jamie muttered, "idiot, idiot, idiot!"

"But..." Jack started but Jamie dragged him into the men's room. He quickly checked the stalls to find it empty. A flip of the lock and they were granted a moment's privacy. "Jamie, I..." Jack started but Jamie had already had his lips locked with Jacks. Jack kissed him back. It lasted only long enough for Jamie to remove his pants, revealing his leaking cock. He didn't say anything, just pushed Jack to bend over the sinks. Without permission, without waiting a reply, without it registering to Jack, Jamie shoved himself deep inside. Jack cried out. There was no foreplay, no prepping, it was rougher, and dry, but it still caused the desired fueled fire inside of him.

Jamie thrust himself in deeply, he felt like a wild beast that was allowed to feed after nearly starving. Again and again, faster each time, causing Jack to cry out louder.

"Ahh! Jamie!" He screamed out.

"Louder, Jack, They can't hear you here," Jamie whispered. His mouth curled sadistically as he pulled Jack to the floor on all fours.

He drove himself in deep, pulling Jack's ass into him, boring further and further. Jack moaned and groaned, he attempted to grab the tiled floor, for support, but couldn't. His head bobbed back and forth to Jamie's movements, his mouth open, drool poured out with each moan. "I'm gunna... I'm gunna...Ahh!"

"Keep it together, Jack," Jamie let out between his own groans, "I'm going to cum soon." Jamie grabbed Jack's hair, pulling him up, allowing Jamie to nestle in deep as he released.

The feeling of Jamie's hot cum coating his insides was too much. His pressure released, sending a mess across the floor. As soon as it hit the surface, it turned the room to ice, cracking the urinals and sinks.

"Jack..." Jamie sighed, as he cleaned himself with a paper towel. Jack fell back into his hands and knees, huffing. He attempted to regain his breath.

"Jamie..." Jack finally said. He sat back on his heels, and winced at the mild pain his rear was experiencing. By this time Jamie had pulled his pants up and was trying to open the door. Ice held it shut, but it wasn't impossible to open, it just took a lot of force.

"Jack, I suggest for you not to come to school again," Jamie jerked on the door.

"It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, maybe, but just come by my place, we can do it there, or maybe somewhere else, but...not here," Jamie blushed. He would never admit he liked the tease.

"I promise," Jack said, placing a kiss on Jamie's ear before helping him wrench the door open. Part of the hallway was covered in ice and people were beginning to take notice.

"Dammit," Jamie whispered. They begun to look at him as the cause. "Jack," he whispered under his breath, "can you freeze the rest of the pipes in the building, please?"

"Wanna help me freeze them?" He laughed. Jamie blushed but did not answer. Jack just nodded, running back to the classroom to collect his clothes and staff. Where ever his feet landed ice appeared.

By the time Jamie returned to the room, Jack had already frozen half of the building. Jamie took his seat, making a casual glance out the window to see another snow storm. His face dropped and he sighed. He prepared himself to take notes when the intercom queued up, informing everyone the rest of the day was canceled due to the weather and how people needed to get home safely.

Jamie trudged through the snow towards the long walk home, being that the bus wouldn't be back around for over an hour. His friend's had received rides, but he insisted on the walk. It didn't bother him terribly much. He got to walk home with his unseen trouble making friend. No, his unseen trouble making lover.


End file.
